His love Her Heart
by BlackRoseKilledTwice
Summary: Kagome interests the Lord of the western Lands. Is it love or lust?
1. Chapter 1

His love Her heart

Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands walked swiftly through the dark forest looking for _her._ She had plagued his mind for months before he finally sought her out _Kagome _the miko that wore strange clothing that was **way** to short. She had caught his interest the day she pulled out his fathers fang. After an hour of searching he caught her strange, but pleasing sent. Sakura blossoms and honey mixed with steaming water. ' Hn she's at the hot springs all by herself.' Sesshomaru thought. **'Mate.' **'What? She is not our mate. I would never mate with a human!' Sesshomaru argued. **'We shall see.' **With that Sesshomaru's beast retreated to the back of his mind. Just then Sesshomaru walked into the clearing where Kagome was naked in the hot springs. "AHHHHHH!" 'This should be interesting,' Sesshomaru thought.

&*&*&*&*&***Cliffy&*&*&*&*&*&**

**Haha cliffy :) Well tell me what you think! This is my first story so sorry if it sucks. If you want I could delete it just review and tell me. If you like it review or PM me. First good review gets a sneak peek of the next chapter AND… A dedicated 2****nd**** chapter. Well until next time :).**

**Xxxx **

**BlackRoseKilledTwice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sango looked across the campfire at her sister figure. Kagome had that worried and heartbroken expression ever since Inuyasha left. 'Man why'd Inuyasha have to run to Kikyo again? Kagome doesn't deserve to have that look on her face. It just doesn't belong there.' "Hey Kagome?" Sango asked hesitantly. "Ya Sango-chan?" Kagome replied. "Would you like to go to the hot springs with me?" "Of course Sango." So the girls packed there things to go to the hot springs, but not before Sango gave Miroku a little something to think about. "Hey Miroku?" "Yes lovely Sango?" "You follow us and I will make that you will never have be able to have kids. Got that?" (I know evil but I had to put that) Miroku audibly gulped. "Y yes dear Sango." "Good." With that Kagome and Sango left in search of a nice hot springs. **

"**Ahhhhh This feels great. Ne Sango?" "You said it Kags." 'Kags looks so much happier right now. To bad we should leave.' Little did Sango know Kagome was just hiding it from her. She knew Sango was worried about her and that's why she asked her to the hot springs. "Kagome we've been in here awhile. I think we should be heading back now." Um you go ahead I'm gonna stay a little longer." "Um okay, but be careful. I'll keep Miroku away a little longer." **

**30 minutes later**

'**I think I should get out or they'll be worried.' **_**Crack.**_** "Hu?" The next thing she new Sesshomaru stepped in the clearing. "AHHHHHHHH"**

**Well what do you think. I know it's short next chapter will be longer. Well until next time**

**Xxxxx**

**BlackRoseKilledTwice**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sango was back at camp waiting with Miroku. "Miroku?" "Yes dear Sango?" Sango continued pacing for a moment before answering "I think we should check on Kagome now." Miroku stood pulling Sango into a hug from behind. "No Sango she'll be fi-" "AHHHHHHHH!" Miroku was interrupted by a female scream. 'Kagome.' Sango though before running in the direction of her friend. Upon arriving all that they found was Kagome's open bottle of shampoo. Sango looked all around the area and she couldn't find her. Dropping to her knees Sango cried. After five minutes Sango stood up with renewed determination. She called Kirara and went behind a tree to change into her demon slaying outfit.**

**When she came out her katana was strapped to her hip and her boomerang to her back. Kirara transformed in a burst of flames and kneeled for her mistress to get on. "Sango! Don't go!" Sango's head snapped in the direction of her lover Miroku and she said, "I'm gonna find her." In a herd voice. "Then I'm going with you!" Miroku attempted to get on only to be pushed back by Sango. Her voice softened and she said, "No. Wait for inu baka. Tell him when I get back I'll kill him." Miroku was gonna protest, but Sango said, "Besides, you have to take care of Shippo. Or else Inu will hurt him." **

**Miroku sighed nodding his head slightly. He looked back up and whispered, "Be careful." He leaned up and kissed her. Unlike most times when she'd pull away Sango stayed. Miroku licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, but that's when Sango remembered that time was of the essence and she pulled away. "Sorry Miroku, but I gotta find her." He nodded and turned to run back to their campsite where Shippo was. Sango stared after him for a minute before leaning down to Kirara's ear and whispering, "Follow her scent Kirara, we need her back." With a mighty roar Kirara leaped off the ground and into the air. 'I'm coming Kagome.' Sango thought**

**Kagome woke up on something soft. She sat up slowly and realized it was a bed. 'A bed? What?' she looked around expecting to see her pink room, but was only greeted with sky blue. "This isn't my room." She said to herself. "Indeed. You are in this Sesshomaru's palace." "Ah!" Kagome screamed a bit and snapped her head in the direction of the voice to see Sesshomaru standing in all his glory in the doorway. She stood up and walked over to him. She tried to walk out the door but was stopped when an arm stretched out to stop her. **

**She looked up glaring at the owner of the arm. "Move." Sesshomaru quirked a brow at that. She tried going under his hand, but was stopped when he grabbed her waist and pressed her back against him. 'Oh my…' **

**

* * *

**

_**Hope you enjoyed wat'll happen next? Review!**_


End file.
